


No One Knows

by dedkake



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Battle, Shapeshifting, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles startles awake at a sharp spike of arousal in a nearby mind.</p>
<p>Prompt words: longing, fantasy, secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Knows

Charles startles awake at a sharp spike of arousal in a nearby mind. His room is dark and his eyes are slow to adjust, but he recognizes the familiar mind instantly, relaxing into it in a way he finds difficult to do with any other. Shifting himself up against the headboard, Charles closes his eyes again and waits. This has become almost routine for him, a secret that he is lucky to have kept for so long; they’re never even particularly quiet.

The first touch to his slowly waking cock is tentative, as always, and Charles hums softly, twisting his fingers in the sheets. No matter how often they do this, the touch is hesitant and exploratory, never quite confident with the action, ever surprised by the feel of hardening flesh. Despite the lack of expertise, Charles loves it, pulling his lip between his teeth to stop the appreciative sound burning in his chest from escaping his throat, the effort of it tripling at the feel of a foreign tongue on his lips.

There’s a quiet, bitten-off moan from his companion, and the fingers on his cock curl and pull with more confidence and purpose. Charles swallows his own moan and untangles one hand from the blankets to run up under his shirt, brushing lightly over his stomach, up to thumb at a nipple. Silently, he wishes he could reach out, instead, reciprocate at least a fraction of the pleasure he’s receiving. Knowing that would shatter the moment, however, he contents himself, with minimal guilt, to secretly direct the hand on him, evening its pace to what he knows feels the best, what will trigger the best responses.

Unable to keep himself silent now without hurting himself, the pleasure between them mounting too high, Charles lets go of his lip, hissing through clenched teeth instead. He carefully separates his mind from the moment to stop himself projecting his desires; discovery is important, even if Charles can feel himself unraveling at the seams with pleasure, the tight pull of release turning in his stomach, echoing in his partner’s mind.

Curling over his splayed knees, Charles lets out a gasp and shoves his hand down his pajama pants to help guide the hand on his cock, amplify the pleasure, push them both over faster, and to ensure the shared moment in it. His ears ringing with the pleasure of his own release and the echo of another, Charles is barely able to keep a hold of his mind, to keep himself from sharing every sensation, every feeling from gratitude, to lust, to sorrow.

In the wake of orgasm, Charles tips his head back against the headboard once more, pulling his hand carefully out of his pajamas, perfectly alone in the dark of his room. Between deep breaths, Charles can hear Raven breathing a counterbeat in her room on the other side of the wall, her gasps for air passing through lips identical to his own.

Charles waits, and still no one knows.


End file.
